


maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too.

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: The way their relationship had ended should have been criminal. But that's just how life worked out. And life was one cruel son of a bitch.





	maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too.

The way their relationship had ended should have been criminal. People thought they would be together forever. Well, that’s really what every thought about high school sweethearts. Betty should have been wiser than believe that she and Jughead would last.

They had started out picture perfect. Well not really. Betty was the perfect wonderful girl next door. Jughead was the loner bad boy that girls would never admit they swooned over. An unlikely match but one that most people supported. That was until Jugheads dad went to prison and Jughead soon joined the serpents.

However, the two stood strong even through the hatred of others. The random “We need to protect each other” breakups. And Betty as almost entirely sure she and Jughead would be married by the time they both at graduated from college since Jughead had proposed at her graduation party.

But that’s when things took a turn for the worse. Betty could sense the disconnect between the two of them that was very rare. They always confided in each other never keeping secrets from the other. But it seemed the two had quieted down. They almost felt like strangers living in the same house together. Betty’s worst fears were beginning to come true.

So Betty did what she felt would be the best option. Confront Jughead about it. The two had been through so much together. In their relationship and outside of it. A slight feeling of disconnect or distance wouldn’t be the reason for their breakup, right? How foolish Betty must have been to think this.

Betty always took a soft but blunt approach to things so when Jughead got home from his late classes that day Betty greeted him but got straight to the point.

_“Juggie we need to talk. We’re not like we used to. It almost feels like I’m living with a stranger Jug. And I don’t know what happened or when it started but we need to do whatever we can to fix it.”_

And then it just came out of nowhere. A sentence Betty would have never even in her wildest dreams thought Jughead would say to her.

_“Betty I think we need to break up.”_

Betty was shocked. Never did she ever think their relationship would end like this. In fact, she never even thought they’d break up at all. She had always since her sophomore year of high school thought they would get married and have 4 children. 2 boys 2 girls so no one gets lonely. Yet this is what happened. They broke up over a small feeling of disconnect.

Betty had remained as stone-faced as possible. She knew she should have fought harder for him. Her mother had always taught her to never let a boy see you cry. So Betty remained stone-faced, unmoving despite the fact that her heart was slowly and painfully breaking in her chest.

“ _Okay Jug. If that’s what you want. I thought maybe we could try to work this out because that’s what most couples do.”_

_“I don’t know Betty. It’s just not working out. Maybe if it’s fate we’ll find our ways back to each other.”_

And Betty would be lying if she said she didn’t hope and pray that somehow Jughead would reach out to her. Or something would cause them to find their way back to each other. But that was just how fate worked them. And fate was cruel.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
